Places for Us
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: HaruMaru. There's a place for everything. 6: Haru, do you think you were Christian in your previous life? Niou and Marui at a rock concert.
1. Highway

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** Written for LJ 10Settings comm. Claimed HaruMaru pairing, because it's taking over my mind. :D So, 10 shots of HaruMaru in 10 different settings.

Check out my other HaruMaru fics if you have some time, please!

Enjoy the first shot.

**Warnings:** Bad language, suggestive themes. XD

**Title:** Highway  
**Theme: **1. Highway  
**Summary:** First day of universtiy, and they're struck in traffic.

* * *

"I told you we should've left earlier, Haru!" 

"Oh, come on, Maru. You love morning quickies."

Marui rolled his eyes, slumping more into the front seat of the car. "Well, this would be an exception! First day of university! Oh my god, what were we thinking?!"

Niou groaned. "Stop it already, Maru! We're going to make it on time. There's not that much traffic."

The redhead looked at his boyfriend incredulously. "Not that much traffic?! Are you kidding me?! Look at this!" He gestured to the full highway they were on, cars honking, engines running loudly, and smoke everywhere; the early morning chaotic rush.

"OK, maybe there's _some _traffic. But you don't have to be all bitchy about it."

"Excuse me?" said Marui, temper flaring up. The car's broken air conditioning system wasn't helping much. "This is the first day of university, Niou Masaharu. We've worked hard to get accepted to the same one. _I've _worked hard for this day. And you're just sitting here acting like it's Christmas and everything's served on a silver platter! What are you doing—"

Niou broke his boyfriend off with a kiss. "Kissing you. The heat's getting to you, Maru. You can relax for a while. You know everything works out when I want it to. I'm not a Trickster for nothing."

Marui let out a breath. Of course. It was the heat, that's all. Niou always made things work. Why was he whining anyway? And what was he talking about Christmas again? Something about a silver platter...

Even after 3 years, Niou's kisses never failed to leave Marui incoherent.

"Haru...want...quickie...backseat?" he breathed out.

Niou laughed. "Tempting as it is, Maru, we're out of luck. Traffic's moving." He winked at Marui. "Maybe in the showers, though. How's that sound?"

Marui shoved him playfully. "Sounds horrible. I like the student council room better."

Niou kissed him again, ignoring the honks of the cars behind him. It was a highway, right? Well, he was definitely getting high on something right now.

* * *


	2. Science Lab

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Sandileina owns the Rikkai naming system. :) For Haru, Maru, and Mura. She also made me love HaruMaru. :D

**Author's Notes:** Written for LJ 10Settings comm. Claimed HaruMaru pairing, because it''s now my OTP! So, 10 shots of HaruMaru in 10 different settings.

Thanks for the reviews, too. :)

Check out my other HaruMaru fics if you have some time, please! Enjoy the second shot.

**Warnings:** Suggestive themes. XD

**Title:** Science Lab  
**Theme: **2. Science Lab  
**Summary:** They have the science lab all to themselves.

* * *

"Well, this is a weird hiding place." 

Niou shrugged, plopping down on one of the stools in the science lab.

"Sure fukubuchou won't find us here, Haru?" Marui asked, sitting down on the table beside Niou.

"Mura should keep him busy," answered Niou. He looked at Marui and gestured for him to come closer. "In the meantime, we have the place to ourselves."

Marui cocked his head to the side innocently. "You wanna do our homework? No one's gonna disturb us here."

"Are you sure you don't want to be doing something..." A hand slid down Marui's thigh slowly. "Better?"

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly, unfazed. He proceeded to take out his English stuff from his bag.

Niou shook his head, amused. "I swear, you're spending too much time with me, Maru." He joined Marui on the table, leaning over the redhead's shoulder.

"And that's a bad thing?" retorted Marui, not stopping from his work.

"Hmm, depends," Niou hummed, starting to plant little kisses on the side of Marui's neck. No way was Marui going to resist him for long once he bit into this certain spot...

"Haa-Haru!"

Niou grinned, moving up to Marui's ear to whisper. "Still want to do some homework, _Bunta?_"

Marui looked at him, dazed. There was no way he could resist Niou once the other called him by his first name. He glanced back down at the homework, knowing that if he gave up now, there was an hour of work left for him to do at home.

"_Buunn-ta__a...__"_

"Oh, screw it," muttered Marui before pouncing on Niou.

* * *


	3. Waterfalls

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Borrowed Sandileina's Haru and Maru!

I so suck at describing settings. xP

* * *

**Waterfalls  
**_3. waterfalls  
_Be one with nature.

Marui panted hard, resting his elbows on the large rock as loud running water reverberated in his ears.

"You alright, Maru?" asked Niou amusedly as he perched on the rock, breathing evenly.

"WHY did we have to come HERE of all places?" complained Marui, trying to sit beside the other. Niou helped him up.

"Pussy," said Niou. "Learn to appreciate the call of nature."

"This particular call of nature wants to kill me, if you haven't noticed," replied Marui sarcastically, gesturing to the curtain of falling water hanging in front of them. The waterfall crashed on relentlessly, almost covering Marui's words.

"You just have to be one with it," explained Niou calmly. "And hold your breath underwater for a minute or two."

Marui glared at him. "You know I can't hold my breath underwater for half a minute, much less two."

"Well, it's worth it, right?" Niou wrapped an arm around Marui's waist and pulled him closer.

"For some alone time? Uh, no. We could've just sneaked in a broom closet or something, Haru."

"I know that, idiot." Niou rolled his eyes. "I meant _that_."

Marui looked out to where Niou was pointing. The cascading water had reflected the sun, making it the water surface shine with the colors of the rainbow. They both admired the kaleidoscope-like water, grateful to be away from the training camp a few miles away.

"Well, you know, that and some alone time."

Marui gave Niou a small glare. "I knew it."

Niou smirked, pushing the unresisting Marui down on his back. "Alright, enough with the being one with nature time; how 'bout you be one with me, hm?"

The waterfall drowned out the rest of the noise that the pair emitted through the night.


	4. Haunted House

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Sandileina owns the Rikkai naming system. :) For Haru and Maru. She also made me love HaruMaru. :D

**Author's Notes:** Written for LJ 10Settings comm. Claimed HaruMaru pairing, because it''s now my OTP! So, 10 shots of HaruMaru in 10 different settings.

HI, YOU GUYS. Here's hoping you're still reading this. It's been a loooong while. Enjoy my sort-of-not-really-try-at-lime. :DD The next shot's going to be up after this, btw. Sorry for possible spam on your alerts. .

**Warnings:** Sort-of-not-really-lime at the end. Ha.

**Title:** Haunted House  
**Theme: **4. Haunted house  
**Summary:** Niou just wants a new make-out place, really.

* * *

Haunted houses didn't scare Niou, Marui knew that. Niou always thought that the 'floating' headless 'ghost' in the corner was just so _clearly_ fake, he would've had a higher chance of screaming if a dragonfly flew past his eyes in slow motion.

Haunted houses didn't scare Marui either, but only when Niou was with him. That headless ghost in the corner was just really _spooking_ him, like it was going to glide towards him any time now. Then again, with Niou's hand grasping his reassuringly, Marui calmed down. Any ghost, person, or inanimate thing that would pose a threat to him would be dealt with Niou anyway (well, after a few taunts here and there).

So since haunted houses didn't scare the couple at all, why exactly were they there? Marui wasn't sure. Niou was leading them to somewhere near the coffin that popped up to reveal a groaning mummy. Niou squeezed beside the coffin, hidden by the long rectangular mirror that reflected zombies instead of your own reflection.

"Haru?" whispered Marui, tugging on the hand that held his. "Why are we hiding here? I can't see anything."

"You big baby," muttered Niou, stomping on the fake grass on the ground to reveal a little light wafting from the basement below. "What, are you scared?"

"No," replied Marui, squinting at his boyfriend. There was barely enough space to occupy the two of them, with the wall trapping Marui, the mirror hiding them from view and the coffin flanking the right. "So, what now?"

"And so we make-out," Niou whispered huskily into Marui's ear. He gave it a prolonged lick to emphasize his point.

"You—ah!" Marui panted as Niou moved down to suck on his neck. "You're horny—nghh—Haru..."

"Well, it's your fault you got us caught in the science lab, isn't it? Moaning my name like that over an over," teased Niou, hands already under Marui's shirt, touching the redhead in places that made him moan Niou's name over and over again like the trickster mentioned.

"Ha-Haru!" Marui breathed out. "We'll get caught in here..."

"Do we really care, _Bunta_"

And as Niou's tongue swiped down his bottom lip and their tongues intertwined with their salivas on each other's mouth and chin and cheek and there was groping—_more, damn it-- _and all the blood was rushing down _there__ now_ with Niou's hands all over his skin but the place he wanted the other to touch most and all he could do was give the other breathy moans and pleas by his ear, Marui thought that no, he _really_ didn't give a damn on whatever happened to whoever caught them this time.

* * *

:)? 


	5. Particularly

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters. Sandileina owns the Rikkai naming system. :) For Haru, Maru, and Mura. She also made me love HaruMaru. :D (And I really should get caught up on her stuff. D:) But I actually do own Suzu-san here. Hahaha.

**Author's Notes:** Written for LJ 10Settings comm. Claimed HaruMaru pairing, because it's now my OTP! So, 10 shots of HaruMaru in 10 different settings.

So. This one was written quite a few weeks (-cough-months) ago, too. Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Suggestive themes. XD

**Title:** Particularly  
**Theme: **5. Doctor's office  
**Summary:** If there was one thing he particularly enjoyed, it was mouthing off to someone older than him,  
particularly if it was a doctor, and bonus points if it was one of Marui's close doctor relatives.

* * *

Niou did not particularly like being in doctor's offices. He didn't particularly like the intimidating wall of awards beside him, nor the smell of alcohol and sick patients. And he especially did not particularly like the look that this particular doctor was giving him.

This was all Marui's fault.

Said redhead was grinning cheekily at him, and looking like he was particularly enjoying this very much.

"So," started the doctor, crossing her arms and legs and leaning forward, giving Niou a view he should've particularly liked but due to the certain circumstances, he did not. "You're Bun-kun's boyfriend-slash-lover-slash-teammate-slash-best friend-slash--"

"I'm basically his everything, yeah," replied Niou, shrugging nonchalantly. If there was one thing he particularly enjoyed, it was mouthing off to someone older than him, particularly if it was a doctor, and bonus points if it was one of Marui's close doctor relatives.

"I've never said anything that corny," Marui informed quickly. "Just so you know, Suzu-nee."

"His everything?" she repeated, particularly ignoring Marui's remark. "That's quite a serious term, Masaharu-kun. Perhaps you should tone down on this particular relationship. It seems to be moving quite fast. Faster than it should be moving actually."

"Fast?" he repeated mockingly. Resting his legs on top of the doctor's desk purposefully, he continued. "Times have changed since you last had a reality check, Suzu-san. Our pace is slower than most couples these days. What with Maru being a bit…uncooperative at some points. Guess that runs in the family?"

Suzu twirled the end of the stethoscope on her neck, licking her lips as she watched the shoes on top of her desk. "I don't particularly like your shoes dirtying up my desk, Masaharu-kun. Why, I have to disinfect this entire room as soon as you leave. You might leave viruses, you know."

Marui glared warningly at Niou, who shot an innocent look at him. This wasn't going particularly into plan as Marui would've liked. He had wanted to get a one up Niou by bringing him to the doctor's office in the hopes of having him humiliate himself by going insane in a place where he particularly did not like. But now, Marui was the one getting particularly ignored!

"I particularly like having a footstool," drawled Niou, trying not to wince with the mention of viruses.

"I don't particularly like having my desk used as the footstool," answered Suzu.

"I don't particularly like having to have to put my feet down from this lovely footstool."

"I don't particularly like you, Masaharu-kun."

"Nobody said we should particularly like each other, Suzu-san."

"How about we particularly forget about this incident!" cut off Marui, standing up and pulling Niou up with him. "Suzu-nee, I'll see you some other time, OK?"

"Alright, Bun-kun," Suzu replied, smiling at the redhead. "Be sure to be uncooperative at more points, hm?"

"Have fun cleaning your desk, Suzu-san," said Niou with a smirk. He followed Marui out the door, whistling.

Suzu didn't particularly like Marui visting with his boyfriend-slash-everything. She didn't particularly like how the redhead seemed particularly smitten with him, nor how Niou particularly caring for him a weird teasing way.

And she especially did not like the little sticky gift the two had left her on the side of her desk.


	6. Indirectly Kissed

I don't own Gackt, by the way. Heck, I'm not even a proper fan. Just saw one VERY hot concert of his. And fell in love.

* * *

Screams, catcalls, and general annoying noise surrounded Niou Masaharu as he looked up at the stage, where Gackt was currently grinding against the guitar player in the dirtiest way possible.

"Damn, he's hot!" yelled Marui Bunta from beside him, dancing with the music. He was gripping Niou's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd, but it was in danger of slipping, mostly due to sweat and also because of Marui's movements.

"Mm-hmm," agreed Niou uninterestedly, eyes narrowing at the singer. Marui ignored the look and grabbed Niou's other hand.

"Oh, just dance, Haru!" Marui prodded him, guiding Niou's hands to his hips as he copied Gackt's current movements onstage to what he was doing now. "C'mon!"

Niou rolled his eyes, but smirked and danced anyway. He brought Marui closer to him and licked the shell of his ear slowly, the noise of the crowd spurring him on. Marui let out a satisfied groan and pulled away to turn and rest his back on Niou's chest. Both of them groaned as the grinding got even harder - along with certain parts of their anatomy.

"Jesus, Bunta," panted Niou against the redhead's ear. The music echoed around them, and the crowd was jumping up and down now, but the two paid no mind as their lips crashed together harshly. A few people spared a glance at them and two or three people actually took a quick picture.

Marui pulled away first, grinning. "Why do we always end up doing these kind of stuff?" he wondered out loud, his voice barely heard over the fan girl - or boy, one could never tell - screams that were followed all through the audience. A quick glance up on the stage told the redhead that Gackt was indeed doing something else now, this time with _two_ singers and a very much compromising position. "Damn."

"Would you stop ogling at the guy?" ordered Niou, brining his gaze back to him with another kiss. "If it's jealous you wanted, it's jealous you've got. God, Marui."

Marui wanted to ask him if he was Christian in the previous life or something, with the way he used God and Jesus so often, but that train of thought was interrupted when a couple of consecutive shoves and pushes ripped him away from Niou's grip. The next thing he knew, the silver-haired trickster was nowhere to be found. "Aw, damn it." He entertained the idea of leaving his spot to look for him, but squashed the notion and diverted his attention to the concert. Niou would find him, eventually. In the meantime, Gackt was looking utterly delectable and Marui was content to enjoy himself with that.

A couple feet away, Niou cursed violently at the guy who had come in between them. "What the hell did you do that for?" The guy cursed back just as harshly at him, and not moments later, the first punch was delivered. Never mind the fact that they didn't hear half what the other had said because of the music.

Of course, Niou had been quick enough to dodge it, and the punch had landed onto the guy behind him, which resulted in another brawl between that guy and the first guy. The trickster smirked at them and left that area in search of Marui, before security could come and the guys could pin the blame on him.

Marui's red hair would've been easy to find if not for all the moving glowing lights and the redhead's height and all the people's poofy hair blocking his view. Oh, and wait, don't forget the fact that Niou was actually color-blind. Niou scowled and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. His search had brought him to the railings that separated the audience from the stage, and Niou leaned against it, resolving to wait until the end of the concert to find his boyfriend.

He never noticed the fact that Gackt was near him until the singer shoved a microphone to him, obviously waiting for a response.

Niou blinked at him. "Hm?"

Gackt smirked at him, leaning in a little too close for Niou's liking. "Well, well, well, he wasn't paying attention! And what do I do to people who don't pay attention?"

"KISS HIM!" was the resounding answer, with various screams, catcalls, and general noise in the mix. Niou raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to protest the ridiculousness of the situation, but - of course - Gackt had already closed the little gap between their mouths and was treating the silver-haired teen to one of the best kisses of his life.

Not that he'd ever admit that particular piece of information. Especially to Marui.

Gackt winked at him before sashaying back up to the stage. Niou didn't even know what to say, or feel, as some people patted him back. He shook his head on the offer of having him being lifted up the shoulders of two people. Instead, he moved away to exit the area and just wait outside for the concert to be over.

As luck would have it, Marui bumped into him before he could go on with his plan.

"Haru!" exclaimed Marui before thinking fast and grabbing Niou's hand right away, grip tight and firm this time. "I just…you were…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Niou tried, throat way to hoarse to be able to shout over the noise. Gackt was singing one last song for the fans and the concert to and end.

"Holy shit!" was all Marui could get out before he jumped on Niou and kissed him hard, legs automatically wrapping around the other's waist. Niou snaked an arm to Marui's back and kissed back, a bit confused and slightly disoriented but who the hell cared about that when Marui was kissing him.

Better than Gackt had. Possibly.

"Christ, Bunta," mumbled Niou between short, open-mouthed kisses. Marui pulled away to looka thim properly, eyes serious.

"Haru, do you think you were Christian in your previous life?"

Niou stared at him before laughing and offering the only line he could think of, "What the hell?"

Marui had no chance to answer, as the deafening noise of almost seven hundred people screaming filled the arena, leaving both of them to scream along with them. Niou was still carrying Marui and Marui had no intention of leaving the other's arms.

Once the noise had died down, Niou made his way over to the exit, still carrying Marui with him. They squinted against the too-bright streetlamp and headed over to a fairly-not-too-crowded aread. People were pouring in and Niou was reluctant to let go of his redhead, but he was getting really heavy.

"You should really lay up on the cake, Maru," complained Niou as Marui's feet touched back with the ground and they made their way up to the parking lot, where Marui's parents were supposed to be to pick them up.

"Well, excuse me," Marui replied, "but you're not putting a damper on my spirits anytime soon."

"Why's that?" Niou allowed himself to say.

"Because, Haru," answered Marui in a matter-of-fact voice. "I just indirectly kissed Gackt, a-k-a hottest gay singer of all time. So, HA, beat that!"

Niou looked at him. "You're looking at the person who very much _directly_ kissed Gackt, a-k-a hottest gay singer of all time. So, ha-ha, beat that. Jesus, Marui."

"Damn."


End file.
